


A Lowly Silvan Like You

by Gemstarzah



Series: Teitho Challenges [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has his reasons for not allowing Tauriel to become his son's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lowly Silvan Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 2015 Teitho Challenge: Knowledge, in which once again I did not place.... due to a glitch where most of my story did NOT appear on the site!

Not often, did word come that one of his warriors acted of a strange intent towards his son. In this instance, Thranduil had thought the warrior in question, one of his captains, had been reprimanded as was usual and told to desist.

_It seems where my son is involved, that Captain chooses to refuse to obey their orders._

Thranduil knew that he would have to get to the bottom of the matter, when he had the chance. While he had no liking for insulting his silvans, he knew that anything he said to this one might indeed cause offense. It was not a topic that was easily dealt with, but he knew this time he had to step in himself.

_Commands from higher ranking warriors should have been enough for this to be put an end to. I do not often hear of my warriors failing to heed a command such as that._

Before he could do anything in person, he would need to talk to others, and gain some insight into what others saw regarding that Captain and his son. There were others, who served as his warriors, who spent ample time with Legolas and the Captain in question who would be able to shed some light on this topic.

Both he knew were out on a patrol, but they would be due back the day after tomorrow. Thranduil knew he would have to decide what to do with this issue before they returned, so he could deal with the Captain once she returned.

Spotting one of the servants coming down the corridor ahead of him, he signaled for them to come to him. The far younger ellon did as he was bidden, before bowing once he was close.

“Rise.”

While he was used to this sort of greeting from his people, sometimes it irked him. It was not always necessary, the only times he truly expected decorum like this to be adhered to was when he was sitting on his throne, or in the feasting hall. Right now, he was merely in one of the corridors, and could have been merely anyone.

The ellon looked up at his words.

“Did you require something, Your Majesty?”

“I did indeed. Go and inform the Over Captain that I wish to speak with him, on a matter regarding one of his warriors. He should come and find me, in my study as soon as he possibly can.”

The servant nodded and bowed once more.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

Thranduil watched the young ellon go, before turning to walk toward his study. It would not be long before Anchathol came to him, of that, Thranduil was certain. The Over Captain never kept him waiting when he wanted to discuss a matter regarding the Guard. There was no point in doing so, it only made Thranduil annoyed in this instance when he was kept waiting. There was every chance it could be something dangerous that he wanted to talk about.

Of course, right now that wasn’t the case, but he wasn’t about to mention the reason, in the message. He’d found that sometimes when he sent messages, they reason being known sometimes delayed the appearance of whomever he’d sent for.

_Had I said the whole reason I was asking for him, this might have been one of those times when I am kept waiting._

Time would tell if Anchathol would keep him waiting this time. While he most assuredly hoped Anchathol wouldn’t, there was no telling how his Over Captain would take the message that his king wished to speak with him once more.

 _After all, I only spoke to him yesterday evening about another matter._ It was uncommon for Thranduil to need Anchathol discussing a matter to do with the Guard twice within one days’ passing.

* * *

Even so, Thranduil did find himself waiting for a little while after sending the message. That did not please him, and he wondered what was keeping Anchathol from attending the meeting that he had arranged at such short notice. He was the King, however, and his words were to be obeyed no matter what went on in his kingdom.

He was just starting to consider sending someone else to find out what was keeping Anchathol from appearing, when he heard a knock on his study door.

“Enter!”

The door opened, and Anchathol entered. Anchathol inclined his head before speaking.

“I apologise for the delay, My Lord King, but there were some on going issues from our last discussion that I was still sorting out. Had that already been sorted out, I would have been here a lot sooner."

Thranduil looked at the other elf as he walked over to fill a goblet with red Dorwinion wine from an elegant silver pitcher resting on a shelf. It is indeed a good thing that I know you would not keep me waiting intentionally, Anchathol. He turned back to look at the dark haired Silvan warrior, before voicing what to him, seemed like the logical thing Anchathol should have done instead.

"Could not one of your senior officers deal with the issue, Anchathol? You are their Commanding Officer, surely you could have gotten one of them to see to the issue?"

While he wasn’t exactly displeased with the Over Captain, he was a little irked that something else had gotten in the way as it seemed to have done.

“Ordinarily yes, but the ones causing the issue have proved unlikely to follow the commands of those whose companies they serve in. I was trying to get to the heart of the matter so that I could fix it. They were not being very helpful, no forthcoming about the issue in question from their own viewpoints.”

Thranduil nodded.

“Do attempt to not keep me waiting again like that without word, yes? As for why I asked you to come here, when we only spoke together on another unrelated matter yesterday evening, it is to do with one of your Captains.”

Anchathol nodded.

“Which one in question, My King?”

Thranduil sighed.

“One that once I looked after after she lost her parents when Smaug attacked Dale and claimed Erebor. Tauriel. I want to speak with her Commander over an issue that has come to my attention, and find out just how long it has been ongoing.”

Of course, he knew there would be at least one question that would come fron his words. It was the one that Anchathol often asked, when there was a matter regarding a member of the Guard.

“Can I not look into it for you, sire?”

Thranduil shook his head. Oh, ordinarily he would ask that Anchathol did, but this was a more personal matter, and he did not need Tauriel finding out from anyone that he was watching her, or that he was displeased with her conduct of late. It was something he wished to bring to her attention himself.

“This is a matter for me to deal with, Anchathol, considering it is in regard to my son as well. Do not worry, I will not be too hard on the Commander whom she serves, I merely wish to ask him some questions, that is all.”

Anchathol nodded once more.

“I understand. I’ll send the Commander over as soon as I can find him, My King. Was that all?”

Thranduil gave the briefest hint of a smile.

“Indeed. The sooner I speak to him, the sooner I will know what to do about this issue with Tauriel.”

If anything was needed at all.

* * *

 

Matters such as the one he faced today were not ones easily sorted out. Thranduil knew he had to be careful how he went about the challenge at hand. Thranduil knew how delicate a situation like this one was to handle. When it came to matters regarding ones heart, elves were in general very defensive. Regardless, he would deal with this issue as he saw fit. Part of which was to inform Tauriel that indeed she was not worthy of his son. He would not allow such a pair to be formed. No son of mine will have a silvan for a feamate. He himself hadn’t picked a silvan for his own. _Why should my sons, if I did not?_

No, they would find someone who was Sindarin, or at least Noldor. He could not allow any lesser elf, though he’d prefer it was a Sindar his sons fell for. At least then they would be of the same culture. I might love and protect these silvans but they are too wild for a member of my family.

He sighed as he waited once more for the commander to come and speak with him. Thranduil did not know which of his commanders would appear, since he usually did not know who every single warrior in his lands took orders from. It was a relief enough, to know that word of his enquiry would not reach Tauriel before he spoke to her in person.

Really, he was starting to wonder whether anyone could actually come to him as soon as he sent for them. First Anchathol had issues that had gotten in the way… what is keeping the commander then? While he could understand that there were some things that Anchathol could not simply delegate to others, the commander could not use that excuse. Thranduil would not hear such an answer from the elf he now waited for. The commander knew that he was waited for now.

_If he's got any sense he will not keep me waiting much longer!_

Thranduil tired of being kept waiting. It did his temper no favours, and that was a problem considering what happened when he was angered. He did not understand all this waiting.

_Do they all think me so lacking in things to do that I have all the time I want to simply wait for their presence?_

Signing he turned his attention to the trade treaty document waiting for him from Dale. Nothing appeared to have changed in the document, though he did read it carefully. Thranduil knew Magilor would not have let it reach him, had there been anything lacking in the terms written on it.

_Magilor could have signed this for me._

There was nothing that needed his approval really. What Magilor had thought he needed to see about this, Thranduil did not know. His eyes looked at the words more carefully, searching for what it was he was meant to find. Magilor wouldn’t have left it for him if there wasn’t something hidden completely.  He did not look up again until he heard a knock on the door.

“Enter!”

Finally it seemed, the commander had arrived at his study.

“I do hope that there was nothing serious delaying you, Commander Doronion?” Thranduil asked as he looked at the commander.

Doronion bowed his head before speaking.

“The message only reached me when I got back to the barracks, I’m afraid, My Lord King. I hastened over as soon as I heard it. No one thought to send a runner to tell me I was needed here.”

That was not so unlikely as it would have been once. The barracks didn’t have many messengers there, perhaps none of them had been able to take the message from Anchathol. Or Doronion had been out in the forest, where the runners weren’t allowed to go without warriors accompanying them.

“Very well. As to the matter why I summoned you.”

“Yes?”  
  
Doronion at least seemed interested in whatever reason he had for being called here so suddenly. Thranduil knew he wondered if he’d done something wrong, but if that were the cause, it would be Anchathol taking him to task for it. Thranduil only stepped in to take someone to task, if Anchathol and the commanders had no luck.

“It’s been brought to my attention that one of your captains is interested in my son. This cannot go on. I intend to talk to her about it when she returns tomorrow, Commander.”

Doronion groaned at those words.

“Tauriel. I have tried to insist she ceases her actions toward Prince Legolas. She refuses to listen to any of us in the Guard, not even Anchathol on this matter.”

Thranduil nodded.

“Unless you object, that is why I shall be speaking with her tomorrow about this issue.”

“Of course not, My Lord King.”  
  
Doronion bowed his head.

“Was there anything more?”

Thranduil knew the guard would not leave without being dismissed, as was expected of him.

“No. You may go.”

* * *

 

“My Lord King?”

Thranduil turned as someone called out to him, and heard the rapidly approaching tred of feet.

“Yes?” he asked, as the elleth stopped lithely, and curtsied.

“There has been word Sire that Prince Legolas and the troop of warriors he was with are returning to the palace, earlier than expected.”

Thranduil frowned ever so slightly. They’re coming home sooner than planned? He knew there could be any number of reasons of this change of plans, but of course, he needed to know what the reason behind this was.

“Was there a reason as to why they are?”

The elleth nodded quickly.

“They were seen, My King, escorting a group of dwarves.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed. There haven’t been dwarves in these lands since the day the dragon came. He wondered what was going on if dwarves dared to return to the lands surrounding Erebor, which he knew was still Smaug’s lair. They brought that dragon down upon themselves, with their greed.

 _Most still avoided the area around Erebor, not to mention the desolation that was formerly the city of Dale. Why would they come back?_ Words came unbidden to mind, causing a shudder to run through him.

‘The King beneath the mountains,  
The King of carven stone,  
The lord of silver fountains  
Shall come into his own!   
  
His crown shall be upholden,  
His harp shall be restrung,  
His halls shall echo golden  
To songs of yore re-sung.   
  
The woods shall wave on mountains  
And grass beneath the sun;  
His wealth shall flow in fountains  
And the rivers golden run.   
  
The streams shall run in gladness,  
The lakes shall shine and burn,  
All sorrow fail and sadness  
At the Mountain-king’s return!‘

  
It was with those words, that Thranduil knew what the dwarves were doing in his lands. _They seek to reclaim the mountain._

“Tell the warriors, to bring the leader of the dwarves to me in the throne room. The rest can be locked away somewhere else safely while I talk with that one dwarf.”

“Yes, my King.”

The elleth hurried off, making Thranduil realize that the dwarves must indeed be close to the gates. Thranduil sighed, before heading for his throne room. He had hoped that his days work was over, but it seemed he was mistaken.

Mere minutes after he’d gotten there, he could hear something going on in the halls outside, and made out at least one name that he had not thought to hear again here. Thorin.

Two of the guard members who had been out on patrol soon arrived, bringing a dwarf with him. Thranduil recognised him, the moment he looked at the short bearded creature. He signalled for the two warriors to leave, his own Personal Guard would be enough to deal with the dwarf if needed.

Thorin seemed to recognise him, as Thranduil started down the steps from his throne.

“Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.”

He leaned down once he was close to Thorin.

“You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King's jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

Thorin smiled at him.

 _Will he actually not be as stubborn as the rest of his kin?_ Thranduil hoped that the dwarf would pay attention. For he would only give Thorin one chance.

“I am listening.”

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.”

“A favor for a favor?”

 _Does he really think that I’m merely interested in doing him a favor?_ After all the trouble the dwarves had caused by gaining the attention of Smaug all those years ago. It was not likely. Thranduil wanted the moon stones back.

“You have my word. One King to another.”

Something changed in the dwarf’s face, and Thranduil waited. He did not expect the sudden rage in Thorin’s voice.

“I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!”

Thranduil knew he likely looked as shocked at Thorin’s outburst, as he felt.

“You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us! ishkh khakfe andu null!”

The dwarf dared to talk to him in that sense, where it really was unwise.

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North!”

He could feel the side of his face reacting at the outrage Thorin had caused him, revealing that his cheek had burnt away almost to the bone, and his eye on that side was white, as though blind, though really it no longer was.

Thranduil took a step back as his face returned to its normal appearance.

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.”

He turned and walked back up to where his throne was.

“You are just like him.”

He motioned to the guards to take Thorin away. As they grabbed him, he spoke once more.

“Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait.”

He knew Tauriel would be on her way to his study by now. Thorin’s goading had not proved very helpful, he would not be in the best of minds for this. Even so, it needed to be said to her. She needed the warning that was coming with regard to his son. If she cannot do as she’s told after now, I will have to be more severe. In truth, he did not want that to be the case, but he knew if there was a need he would. There was the sound of a movement, behind him, and turned, staring into the shadows.

“I know you're there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”

Tauriel stepped into his sight, and this time, Thranduil did not smile at her. This was a serious conversation, and he would ensure it remained that way.

“I was coming to report to you.”

Thranduil eyed her for a few moments, deciding to ask about something else he recalled having ordered done.

“I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.”

Tauriel seemed to pace back and forth for a moment, considering her answer, Thranduil assumed. He waited for her to speak once more. This was becoming a problem, the spiders. That was why he had ordered for the arachnid’s nest to be found and utterly destroyed, so that none remained amongst his trees. Yet here they were, back amongst his trees. He was not pleased by this.

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord, but more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source...”

 _Go to Dol Guldor and beyond?_ Thranduil knew they did not need to step that far past the current borders. He would not allow that, in these darkening days of the forest. There was no chance that they would leave their lands to hunt the spiders.

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task.”

“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”

Of course, she had a way of flipping it back on him, reminding him that other lands might be impacted by his decisions. _Does she not think that I would consider the ramifications of my orders before I have Anchathol pass them on?_

“Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.”

There was that odd sound of movement again and Thranduil turned to look in the direction it had come from. It was as though there was something hidden from his sight, for he saw nothing. Strange. He turned back to look at Tauriel, who had lowered her head. Now it was time to turn this conversation around, and make her aware of the true reason he had been waiting for her.

“Legolas said you fought well today. He's grown very fond of you.”

“I assure you, my Lord, Legolas thinks of me as not more than a captain of the guard.”

Thranduil did not agree with this statement. He had seen at times how his son had started to look at Tauriel. As though she was something more to him than simply one of his guards.

“Perhaps he did once. Now I'm not so sure.”

Tauriel looked down, and it seemed to him that she picked her next words with care.

“I do not think that you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf.”

Thranduil felt some relief in the words that she had said. She seemed to understand what he was truly meaning.

“No... You are right, I would not. Still, he cares about you. Do not give him hope where there is none.”

Tauriel nodded, she understood alright.

“You may go.”


End file.
